lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Sky1 specials
Sky1, the UK Lost broadcaster has created and aired nine special programs about Lost, and two video podcasts (vodcasts). Season 1 Lost: Revealed First Aired: 14 August 2005, 10:00pm GMT First special recap episode. The episode contains footage from season one, some deteled scene and interviews. Experts talk about Lost as well. Season 2 Lost... Uncovered First Aired: 18 December 2006, 10:00pm GMT Lost... Uncovered was a half-hour production by Sky1, talking to various UK celebrities and psychologists about the phenomenon of Lost. The show was designed to discuss the theories behind the show, talked about the mysteries of the island such as the Polar bears and The Others and talk about their own theories. This show, like all Sky1 Lost productions, was presented by Iain Lee. Parts 1 and 2 of the production can be found under Sky's video section. Get Lost First Aired: 18 December 2006, 10:30pm GMT Get Lost was a half-hour TV show on Sky1 that explored the world-wide fan phenomenon of Lost including Internet videos, fan forums and cast and UK celebrity views. Talking to fans world-wide. The show was also presented by Iain Lee. Season 3 Life Without Lost First Aired: 3rd June 2007, 07:00pm GMT Life Without Lost was a Sky1 Special presented by Iain Lee and broadcast 3rd June 2007 at 7pm. It featured a recap of the major points of Season 3, and celebrity 'talking heads', discussing Season 3, and how they will fill their time before Season 4. The show discussed separate major story lines individually, such as Desmond and The Others and Jacob's roles in Season 3, and the relationships on the show. "Celebrities" included: * Sarah Cawood (TV presenter) * Ninia Benjamin (Comedian) * Michelle Heaton & Andy Scott-Lee (Husband & wife, and former musicians) * Natalie Casey (Actress) * Giles Vicker-Jones (Daytime TV presenter) * Ewen Macintosh (Actor) * Hannah Perry (News Editor, Heat Magazine) * Trisha Goddard (Talk show host) The show included an exclusive interview with Marsha Thomason, who plays Naomi. Season 4 Lost: The Answers Are Here First Aired: 1 June 2008, 10:50pm GMT Lost: The Answers Are Here was a Sky1 Special which featured celebrities discussing the show, trying to figure out the questions of Lost. The Sky1 special also featured Michael Emerson and Alan Dale and writers Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse. The show discussed The Others, The Black Smoke, Jacob, The Love Triangle and the mystery of who does their hair. The show was narrated by Iain Lee. * The black smoke is "misunderstood". * Christian Shepard will become very important next year. * They have no answers for the love triangle. * They say the flash forwards show that aren't making it up as they go along. * Both Ben and Charles Widmore are very important. * Michael Emerson thinks Ben will end up being a hero. * Lost will definitely end at the end of Season 6. * Season 7 - The Zombie Season was a joke. * J.K. Rowling will write Season 8 and Damon and Carlton would write the 8th Harry Potter book. * Everyone has great hair on the island due to a woman named "Margery" who was on the plane attending a hair competition in Sydney along with a suitcase full of hairdressing supplies. Season 5 Lost... On Location Main Article Lost on Location First Aired: 25 January 2009, 10:25pm GMT Lost aficionado Iain Lee jets off to Hawaii and gains exclusive access to the cast and crew. Possessing the gift of the gab, can he win a walk-on part on his favorite show? Lost: Season 5 Revealed First Aired: 25 January 2009, 10:50pm GMT Lost is shrouded in so much secrecy it puts the CIA to shame. But can comedian Iain Lee tease out any tasty tidbits from the notoriously tight-lipped cast and crew? Iain talks exclusively to the cast and crew in a bid to unravel the secrets and storylines of the show's highly anticipated new season. Season 6 Lost: The End Is Nigh First Aired: 21 May 2010, 10:00pm GMT Lost superfan Iain Lee commemorates the TV phenomenon's final voyage. Armed with an arsenal of questions, Iain talks to the cast and executive producers - will any secrets be spilled? Lost: Top 10 Greatest Scenes First Aired: 21 May 2010, 10:30pm GMT Iain Lee recounts the most memorable moments from all six seasons of Lost, as decided by viewers. The show's executive producers, Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse, also select their standout scene. External links *Trailer on YouTube Notes These programs have since been repeated on Sky's other general entertainment channels, including Sky3. The Lost Initiative Although originally known as the Lost Vodcasts, the Sky One video podcasts are now collectively titled The Lost Initiative. There are three podcasts a week, the Friday podcast discussing the episode just shown on on Sky One, and two other podcasts downloadable on Wednesdays, A Fan Focus episode discussing fan theories, and a Theory Battle episode where one of the three presenters puts forward a theory which is discussed by the other two. Featured cast members *Matthew Fox *Emilie de Ravin *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje *Elizabeth Mitchell *Michael Emerson Featured fan-films *Off The Island *Cameron & friends' spoof filmed by Loch Ness Featured fan-sites *"Lost Island" *Lost Media Category:Expanded Universe Category:British productions